1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a display drive integrated circuit (hereinafter, referred to as “display drive IC”) and an image display system, and more particularly to a display drive IC and an image display system capable of controlling a self-refresh display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A smart phone may include a high resolution display, which receives an image signal from a host through a display drive IC to display the image signal. However, when the display receives a still image from the host, power may be consumed unnecessarily.
A panel self-refresh (PSR) technology may be used to display an image while minimizing power consumption using a memory installed in a display, thereby significantly increasing a usable time of a battery in a portable environment.
However, screen flickering may occur when an image is displayed using the PSR technology. Further, the screen flickering may deteriorate the quality of the displayed image.